Hardcore
by Vriell the Black Knight
Summary: After sparring with Po, Tigress contemplates her actions before she allows herself to rest.
1. Hardcore

Hardcore

* * *

><p>He sleeps with it<p>

Once I had viewed the Panda with disgust. I never believed that someone like him could be the Dragon Warrior. It couldn't be as a matter of fact. This huge oaf was in no way fit for walk through the countryside, much less be the protector of China. I hated him, a small part of me still does. It's very difficult to live with his boorish habits and horrible timing. He tries too hard sometimes, but

I do too

I was never directly angry at Po for being the Dragon Warrior. I was angry because I had spent my whole life training, doing everything I possibly could to become the greatest warrior China has ever known. Before I knew it, I had become famous, there were citizens always asking to for autographs and portraits. But I never cared, never. I was way too busy. Training every day, first general sparring techniques, then advanced defense followed by ferocious offense. I trained and trained until I felt no pain. I didn't want to be able to feel again,

But why?

I can't even remember. I myself always thought that the less I felt, the less it would hurt. I…I guess I always knew that I would never be the Dragon Warrior. I had told myself that I was, and father trained me all my life to do so. There it is, the word that could describe my entire life "training". My entire life had been a huge training session leading up to the very day Po dropped from the sky. I was prepared physically, but that was all. There was no mental preparation for disappointment, no amount of meditation could satiate the raw anger I felt that day. I was never prepared to feel. I wasn't prepared, why father? The answer is obvious. Because I held onto the hope that I would one day make my father proud and earn his affection by becoming the Dragon Warrior. I had hoped that this title would destroy the wall Shifu built to surround his heart. All hopes and wasted dreams. When Po fell from the sky, so did my world as I knew it. Gone were the days when I could clearly anticipate every move and all my attacks were successful. But it was like I said, part of me did know that I wouldn't become the Dragon Warrior, because the only reason I did it was to gain Father's affection. It was selfish, similar to Thai Lung, which I am ashamed of now looking back.

Looking at Po was like looking at all her shattered dreams at once. What made me angrier was the fact that it was almost impossible to be angry at him. No matter what, he always tries to make me…us smile. I didn't want to be happy, I had lost any chance of having a real father.

I just wanted to see him smile.

Ha, I have daddy issues, who would'a thought. But instead of sleeping with slews of men I decided to try and beat one into submission. That was my greatest sin. It's low to do this to just about anybody, but even worse to do this to someone who admires you as a hero. I wanted him gone so badly, treated him like slime just to get him to break. He doesn't think I saw the way he looked at me, the chunk he collected off the floor, the numerous posters he has, and the doll. I saw all of it, and used it to my advantage, hoping that his hero hating him would make his departure more expedient. It didn't work. I unknowingly contributed to the mental anguish of the panda. It was horrifying hearing his words to Father. "It was better than just being me" Those were the words that set me off. This was my mess, I would help fix it. I may not have believed he was the Dragon Warrior, but I knew that I had caused so much pain in a person she was supposed to protect. What was worst in my opinion was that I had given blows that I would have never been able to block myself. I needed to make it up to him somehow.

When Po stood there victorious, there was this change in everyone. However, I was the one who didn't believe in him even when my father did, therefore I knew that I had to be the first. I wasn't sure what at the time, but I had to do something to apologize, but I couldn't in front of the entire population of the Valley Of Peace. I called him master, and I immediately knew that it was enough. The look in his eyes, though brief, said it all.

But I still never said sorry, and I still haven't opened up to anyone yet. Well, except just recently, I told Po about the trees, I've never told anyone, even Father, about that. I'm not sure why I did, no I know exactly why I did. He pays attention to me, he tries to talk to me, and he's proud just to say he's my friend. Everything I always longed for, I find in Po.

I love him

It's really simple, but so complicated for me. Hardcore; he says I can't feel anything. He's wrong, the hardcore can feel, I love you, is that feeling enough. But, I don't know if I'll ever be able to say those words. I have trained all my life physically and mentally, but not emotionally. I miss the emotional connection all the others have, I long for it every day of my life. I wish that I were strong enough to bare my emotions to him, but I don't think I'll ever be that strong. I only wish I could be like the Tigress doll Po currently holds, its arms outstretched as if hugging him. One day I will find that strength, one day. For now though, I can only connect with him physically. That is why, until I am ready, I will spar with Po because this is the only way I know how to connect with people, this is how I say "I love you"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure why, this literally came to me at 1 in the morning and I turned it into a sloppy oneshot. Anyways I'm get hints that Tigress actually is Po's favorite because of the Love Chunk he picks up, and the "You got scratches on my Tigress" comment he makes. I just also kinda thought that since she's female, and his hero, he would have a crush to start. Then as we get into the second movie, you see that she might have feelings for him. It's a lot of speculation, but it makes for really interesting introspectives.


	2. Warmth

Warmth

It was all I could feel. His embrace was so incredibly warm. I just wanted to loose myself. Actually, I did. It was the first time in many years that I had felt emotions from contact. I didn't know what to believe anymore, everything was hazy

But so warm…

He hugged me after it was all over, I can feel his furry arms surrounding my small form. My eyes are open, but I cannot see. I'm blinded but how great this feels, just a moment of warmth, just one moment.

Please just let this last

I want it

I need it

I've needed this ever since I was a child, nothing can quite explain how. Hmm, I believe that I feel… safe. It's a concept that is lost to some. I am a protector, it is my duty to keep the people safe from anything that could possibly harm them. I've trained all my life in order to keep those weaker than myself safe. My skills have always led me to believe that I could not be challenged by anyone. No one could defeat me, but I was lying. I could easily be defeated by large groups, or even greater masters than I. Lying to myself has always been a major component of my being, but not now. Now all I can feel are warm arms wrapped around me. All I can feel is that peace every person feels when all is done, and no harm could possibly reach them. I do not need to be protected, but this feeling of safety wasn't purely from physical harm. If only for a moment, I felt as if no names, no emotional scars, no patronizing looks in the mirror, could harm me. This is something I longed for all my life, I didn't know this is what love felt like. It's absolutely amazing.

He let go, but I still couldn't move. It was a strange sight I'm sure. The great Master Tigress incapacitated due to a Po hug. Yet, I didn't really care at that point. I thought he had died, I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain I had felt. Those moments without him were the most painful in my life. I hated him for that. I had finally let him into my heart, he had me in the palm of his hand. Even now I don't think he knows how much I really gave him when we embraced in the prison. It was terrifying, but also therapeutic.

"It's not true, the Hardcore can feel."

Those words still ring in my mind, I still can't believe I said them. I wanted to connect with him emotionally but not that much, that quickly. It was supposed to be a slow process, I would gradually do it over an expanded time period. I was scared I guess, it's easy to see now, scared that he would crush me with his carelessness. The worst part is that he did. When he died, I lost everything. I felt my heart ripped out of my body and thrown out of the building along with Po after the cannon hit him. I couldn't even breathe, the pain was too great. But when he came back, when he came to me after I had taken the blast for him, he held my hand. It was the first time in over 10 years that I felt anything in my paw. That's when I knew that he was really back. That's when I realized that I could never live without him again.

* * *

><p>AN: alright, a short one this time. I decided to continue this little thing since it doesn't let me sleep. All the little things that Tigress does in reaction to Po is just too interesting to leave alone. Throughout the whole movie I was left wondering, "Why did Tigress look like this?" "Why is she smiling?" "Why did she reach out?" things like that. Even though it's short I think this little chapter makes a really good point. Thanks to all my reviewers who inspired me to write another chapter. I just wonder if I'm portraying Tigress correctly. As most of you might guess, I am a male writing the inner monologues of a female. There are many possible complication and I would appreciate it if you girls helped me out a bit here. Writing Tigress the warrior is easy, writing Tigress the woman is completely different. Thank You.


End file.
